Frostbite Caves - Day 30
|image = Day 30.png |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC's health |Diff = Medium-hard |Zombie = * * * * not always |FR = Frostbite Caves Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >> |Grave = None}} Frostbite Caves - Day 30 is the last level of Frostbite Caves. Dr. Zomboss makes his appearance in this level with his Zombot called the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. Being a boss battle, the player is forced to beat his creation in order to win the level. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets the Frostbite Caves Trophy. Dialogue Difficulty *The Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC can summon one row of ice blocks every time it wishes to summon zombies. These ice blocks must be broken quickly with ice plants, or else it can block the path to hit the Zombot, as it can summon multiple rows. *The Zombot has the ability to blow ice winds that are capable of freezing your plants. Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult are extremely useful, even essential, during the fight. Try planting them near your plants to prevent them being frozen. *The Zombot can only be damaged when the ice covering it is destroyed, therefore try planting Chard Guard to fling the undefeated zombies backwards to buy more time to hit the Zombot. Strategies *When the fight starts, destroy any of the ice blocks quickly or you will have a hard time dealing with a massive wave of zombies. *Because this is a very difficult fight, you do not receive Plant Food obtained from zombies. You must pay 1000 coins to buy Plant Food. You can also use boosts in order to counter the Zombot's ice crystals to avoid getting crushed via Zen Garden. Tips *Plant a row of Rotobagas, Threepeaters, and Fire Peashooters towards the lanes where the Zombot will get hit. Avoid placing them on the upper and lower lane or you will waste plants. *Avoid using Hot Potatoes on ice blocks early if you do not have very important plants. This can lead to your lawn being swarmed. *If your plants are frozen quickly, be sure to have a Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter against your frozen plants to prevent them from being melted. Avoid using Hot Potatoes when the plants are adjacent to the thawing plants or you may not receive another one. *Always use Chard Guards against zombies that are nearing your house, the ones that are blocking the ones behind the shield where the Zombot will be hit and dig up the ones behind plants. Strategy 1 :By . * Build your defence as shown here: Where: R - Rotobaga T - Threepeater P - Either Fire Peashooter or Pepper-pult C - Chard Guard X - Ice block that you cannot melt. () - means that you should plant here only when Zombot is stunned *Your plants will become frozen very rare because of thawing plants. *Chard Guards prevents zombies from eating your plants. *Threepeaters are your main offence. Rotobagas will just help with taking down zombies that will break trough your Chard Guards (e.g. Dodo Rider Zombie). If you are lucky and have good plants, you can win this level without any trouble. Just remember to melt the ice block as soon as possible, but only if you have strong defense, because zombies that are hidden in blocks just before Dr. Zomboss are very tough and dangerous. No Power Ups or Plant Food are needed. Trivia *It is the only boss battle where no Plant Food is given. *This is the third Zomboss fight that has a premium plant in it, being the Fire Peashooter. This is also the second Zomboss fight to have a premium plant to be bought by gems (first being Big Wave Beach with Homing Thistle) *When playing, the player will receive five Chard Guards, five Pepper-pults, ten Fire Peashooters , fifteen Threepeaters and unlimited Rotobagas. *If an ice block is destroyed after the Zombot explode, it will spawn a zombie which will then proceed to the player's house without being damaged by plants or anything except lawnmowers. Walkthroughs Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Frostbite Caves Day 30 BOSS Plants vs Zombies 2- Instant Kill Frostbite Cave Part 2 Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC! Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves levels Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels